


Don't Burn Your Mouth on Hot Pizza

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Beloved [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, He Burnt His Mouth, M/M, Pixar Movies, Pizza, Poor Thor, sick thor, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Thor decide to order pizza after Bruce finds out Thor's never had pizza... basically Thor's first pizza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burn Your Mouth on Hot Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Don't Eat Bad Lasagna'  
> Thor feels better the next day, but is starving.
> 
> Part of my SWP Series  
> Prompt given: Pizza
> 
> Enjoy

“Hey” Bruce hummed, turning around to look at Thor.

Thor was still asleep, snoring slightly. The morning light making him appear even more handsome in Bruce’s eyes, if at all possible.

Thor had been in and out of the bedroom all night because of the bad lasagna. Bruce was really going to need to talk to Tony about cleaning out the fridge every once in awhile.

Bruce felt Thor stir behind him. Briefly, he wondered if Thor was going to be sick again, but when Thor didn’t leave the bed he decided they were probably safe.

“Is there any food that won't wreak havoc on my insides?” Thor groaned into his pillow. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, he hadn’t expected that to be the first thing Thor said.

“Good morning to you too” Bruce chuckled, turning over completely to face Thor. Once he got himself settled he continued, “and probably not.” He smiled, even though he cleaned out most of the bad food the night before, he wasn’t going to eat anything out of it yet.

“My apologies” Thor said, playful sarcasm laced his words, “Good morning to you, my beloved Bruce” He said cheerfully, even kissing Bruce’s forehead.

“You feeling any better?” Bruce’s words slightly, only slightly, slurred by sleepiness.

“Yes” Thor yawned “Is there any safe food in the refrigerator?”

“Probably’ not” Bruce answered, stretching and standing up, “Let's go see”

####

“Nope” Bruce said closing the refrigerator door. “There is no safe food in here” He continued, now looking at Thor. Bruce smiled to himself, Thor had a semi-pout, but at the same time, semi-sleepy look on his face.

“Aww, cheer up Thor, I’ll order pizza” He said slinging his arms around Thor’s hunched-over posture, nuzzling his chest.

“Pizza?” Thor questioned. He’d heard of it from Tony and Clint but never had the time to try it. At the moment he thought anything had to be better than the lasagna he ate the night before. Thor looked down to see a wide-eyed Bruce, his lips slightly parted in shock.

“You’ve never had pizza?” He asked, almost animatedly, letting go of Thor’s shoulders. He all but sprinted for the Stark Phone sitting on the couch where he left it hours ago.

“No, why?” Thor asked, genuinely confused.

“That settles it, we’re having pizza for breakfast.”

####

“PIZZA!?” Clint screamed, popping his head out of the air duct.

“Go away, Clint! You’ll have your moment in the next one.” Bruce promised

“Awww…”  
####

“Alright, here we go” Bruce said cheerfully while placing the pizza box on the coffee table in front of a, adorable, confused Thor. Bruce lifted the lid enough to let the pizza cool a little, “I went for just cheese, we can try topping later.” Thor nodded, giving him a small, skeptical smile.

Bruce grabbed a slice, placing it on a plate, before handing it to Thor. He took the cheesy, Italian triangle from Bruce's hands gratefully.

Bruce turned his back to Thor, grabbing a slice of the pizza, “Now be careful it might be-” His warning was short lived. Before he could finish the warning Bruce heard a deep yelp from behind him and a crack of thunder outside. ‘Crap’ he thought to himself.

When he turned back to Thor, he was rubbing his tongue over the roof of his, probably now burnt, mouth. Thor looked absolutely, and frankly adorable, confused.

“Did you burn the roof of your mouth or your tongue?” Bruce asked walking to the kitchen. He filled a cup with some cold water to help the burns. 

“My mouth” Thor mopped, only barely loud enough for Bruce to hear from the kitchen.

“Okay” Bruce said walking back, and sitting next to Thor, “Drink this” He handed the cup to Thor.

“Okay” Thor downed the whole cup in one go.

“Do you want to keep eating?” Thor nodded, picking up his pizza slice from the plate on his lap.

He took a, very, careful bite. After realizing it had cooled he took a bigger bite and chewed the pizza before swallowing. Thor turned to Bruce, a smile playing on his lips, “This is rather a delicious Bruce”

“I’m glad you like it.” he replied taking a bite out of his pizza. 

“Should we watch something?” Thor asked

“Sure… how about Wall-E?” Bruce suggested absently, not really caring what they watch

“What’s Wall… E?” Thor asked with that adorable confused look again.

The speed of which he whipped his head had Thor thinking Bruce’s neck would snap”Oh! That settles it. We’re watching Wall-E.”


End file.
